Lea Malfoy Ankunft Hogwarts
by Insch
Summary: Alle Kinder der Erwachsenen Hogwartsschüler treffen sich in Hogwarts. Doch Lea Malfoy ist anders. Was so alles passiert - hier!
1. Lea Malfoys Ankung in Hogwarts

Lea blinzelte verschlafen in Hermines Augen. "Aufwachen, oder willst du zu spät zur Schule kommen?"  
  
Lea schüttelte den Kopf, warf ihre Bettdecke zur Seite und gähnte laut. Hermine ging aus ihrem Zimmer und trampelte laut die Treppe runter. Lea sah in ihren Kleiderschrank. Sie zog sich an und betrachtete sich zufrieden im Spiegel. Sie zwängte sich in ihre engen Schuhe als auf einmal Hermine hineinplatze.  
  
"Lea - deine Krawatte" sie machte einen Krawattenknopf und steckte Lea das Teil über den Kopf. Lea murrte, sie schubste die Tür auf und lief nach unten.  
  
Draco drehte sich um, als Lea die Treppe runterlief. Er stieß einen leisen Pfiff aus. "LEA, dein Umhang" Hermine seufzte. Sie stand oben vor der Treppe und wachelte damit.  
  
"Oh, Mum bitte." Hermine legte den Umhang neben den Tisch und knurrte. Lea hasste Umhänge. "Dad, können wir bitte los?" drängelte sie. Draco hustete, und nickte. Er war im Stress. Seit er in den Fußstapfen von Lucius stand und seine Mutter ihn hasste, das er Hermine geheiratet hatte lebte er im Stress. Er stand auf und ging zu Lea. Er nickte ihr zu: "Na dann, auf nach Hogwarts".  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Lea blickte auf. Nun war sie in Hogwarts. Nervös zupfte sie an ihren Harren, ihr Gepäck war schwer.  
  
"Hallo" Lea schreckte auf. Hinter ihr stand ein dunkelhaariger Junge, der gerade aus dem Boot ausgestiegen war, er lächelte sie an.  
  
"Ähm, Hallo." stammelte sie. Der Junge stellte sich vor sie. "Dein Name?"  
  
Lea schlug ihr blondes Haar aus dem Gesicht und schluckte: "Lea Malfoy. Du?" Der Junge grinste ein wenig "Christopher Potter."  
  
Dann führte sie Hagrid, er war schon ein alter "Riese" bis vor die große Halle und verschwand darin. Auf einmal kam eine junge Frau heraus. Sie war zierlich, und hatten einen Spitzhut auf. "Guten Abend. Ich bin Prof. Sandra McGonagall." Sie erklärte den Ablauf des Abends und lies die Neuankömmlinge in die Große Halle.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Dumbek war der neue Schulleiter von Hogwarts. Er stand auf, und begann mit einer langen Begrüßungsrede. Dann kam Prof. McGonagalls Rede und schließlich wurde der sprechende Hut hervor geholt der ein Liedchen trällerte. Dann ging es los.  
  
"Marie Kolze" ein dünnes Mädchen lief lachend zum Sessel und ließ sich niederplumsen. "Eindeutig HUFFLEPUFF!" Das Mädchen strahlte. "Alex Tok" ein stämmiger Junge schleppte sich zum Sessel. "RAWENCLAW".  
  
"Christopher Potter" langsam trat er vor. Der Hut überlegte und überlegte. "GRYFFINDOR"  
  
Lea zuckte zusammen - er musste wohl Harry Potters Sohn sein. "Lea Malfoy" schrie McGonagall.  
  
Lea schritt zum Sessel glättete ihren Rock und saß sich hin. Der Hut wurde ihr aufgesetzt.  
  
"Malfoy...jaaaaaa...Euch kkkkenn ich gut" zischelte der Hut "..Liiiiiiist - Tüüücke, jaaaaaa, SLYTHERIN ist perfekt "SLYYYYTHERIN" brüllte der Hut.  
  
Die Menge tobte. Lea rutschte vom Sessel und lief zum Gemeinschaftstisch und starrte auf Potter.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Snape führte sie in den Kerker. Lea schlich ganz hinten nach, plötzlich stieß sie jemand an der Schulter, sie lies vor lauter Schreck alles Gepäck fallen. Ein schwarzhaariges molliges Mädchen lächelte verlegen. "Serina Crabbe" murmelte sie und bückte sich und hob alles auf.  
  
Als sie in die Schlafsäle fiel Lea müde ins Bett, neugierig auf den nächsten Tag.  
  
"AUFWACHEN LEA" brüllte Serina. Lea fiel aus dem Bett und fing an zu fluchen. "Beeilung wir wollen doch nicht das Frühstück verpassen?"  
  
Lea schüttelte den Kopf, stand auf schlüpfte in ihre Klamotten hing sich den Umhang über die Schultern, band die Haare zusammen und schleppte Serina in die Große Halle.  
  
Die Eulen stürmten die Halle. Viele Päckchen ließen sich über Lea nieder. Serina bekam den Mund nicht mehr zu: "VON wem, bekommst Du das?" Lea zuckte mit den Schultern und packte ein langes Packet aus. Ein NIMBUS 10000, ein Umhang und der Zauberstab von Draco. Hermine hatte ihr einen Pullover geschickt und Bertie Bohns Bohnen Packungen.  
  
Lea, du musst natürlich wie immer wichtige Dinge vergessen, ich hoffe du hast jetzt alles. Mum und Dad  
  
Nach dem Frühstück ging es auf zur ersten Unterrichtsstunde. Sofort fiel ihr ein rothaariger Junge auf...das musste ein Weasly sein. Lea pirschte sich an den Rotschopf heran packte ihn am Umhang und drehte ihn um und setzte ein böses Grinsen auf: "Hey, ich bin Lea Malfoy - du bist sicher Weasly ...ähm"  
  
"Alexander - Alex Weasly" Lea nickte. Es war ein guter Anfang - fast.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"MISS MALFOY! Bitte würden Sie jetzt dem UNTERRICHT wieder folgen" Lea schreckte hoch. Mc.Gonagall sah sie an. Sie packte Lea unsanft am Arm und zerrte sie vor die Tafel. "Typisch Malfoys" zischelte sie an Leas Ohr vorbei. "Anscheinend Miss Lea haben sie bessres zu tun, als meinem Unterricht zu folgen. 100 Punkte Abzug für Slytherin, und ein Verweis!" Ihre St8imme war laut und krächzend. Lea nickte, und versuchte mutig Mc.Gonagall in die Augen zu sehen. Zittrig hörte sie sich das Gepläre an.  
  
Nach dem Unterricht ging sie nervös die Stiegen zum Kerker hinunter ihre Blicke immer auf ihre Schulbücher gerichtet. Auf einmal stolperte sie schlug Purzelbäume über die Stiegen und staß mit ihrem Kopf hart auf einer unbekannten Tür auf.  
  
Lea drückte ihre Hände gegen ihren Kopf und sah sie sich dann an. Völlig blutig. Vor lauter Schock lachte sie laut darüber. Sie rappelte sich auf torkelte herum fiel wieder auf den Boden und lachte und lachte. Als sie sich wieder beruhigt hatte zitterte sie am ganzen Leib.  
  
Sie krallte ihre Fingernägel in die Steinwand und zog sich hoch. Vor ihr lag ein weiter Gang. Aber nirgends war eine Treppe. Sie drückte den Türknauf nach unten - keine Reaktion. Sie dürckte den Türknauf nach oben und ihre Hand wich zurück. Der Türknauf fing sich an wild zu drehen und zu drehen bis schließlich die Tür aufging. Der Gang verschwand. Alles war dunkel. Lea trat in den Türrahmen. Die Tür schlug zu. GEFANGEN.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Wenn ihr wissen wollt wies weiter geht...FLEISSIG rewieven! PLEEEEEZE! Okay, es war nicht wirklich ein gutes Chap, aber ich bin ganz zufrieden damit. Und ihr? Wenn ich 5 Rewievs für dieses Chap kriege, schreib ich weiter.  
  
BITTEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!! 


	2. Lea Malfoy und Gloye

Lea schlich durch den unweiten Gang. An den Wänden hingen überall schwere Eisengriffe in den dicke Kerzen steckten . Eine Wachsspur hatte sich ab Boden abgebildet. Sie führte den ganzen Gang entlang. Weiße Wachs Quadrate und Schwarze Steinbodenteile starrten aus dem Boden...wie 2 Teile eines Schachbrettes ohne Fehler.  
  
Lea schluckte. Ängstlich ging sie den Gang entlang. Sie blieb stehen. Irgendwo her drang ein ängstliches Wimmern.  
  
"IST HIER JEMAND" dröhnte Leas Stimme durch den Gang. Lauteres Wimmern. Wie Hilferufe. S.O.S.  
  
Lea fing an zu laufen versuchte die Stimme zu erkennen...horchte die Steinwende ab. Ihre Finger glühten, waren verklebt voller Wachs.  
  
Lea schloss die Augen und lief und lief bis sie auf einmal wieder auf eine Tür knallte. Sie sank zu Boden presste ihren Umhang auf die blutende Stirn und stieß ihren Fuss wütend gegen die Türe.  
  
Sie rappelte sich auf. Starrte die Tür an und drückte den Türknauf noch oben, nach unten, nichts rührte sich. Verzweifelt lehnte sie sich gegen die Tür. Plötzlich schoss der Türknauf zur Seite drückte Lea de Tür auf und wurde nach hinten geschleudert. Unsanft prahlte sie am Boden auf.  
  
Sie öffnete langsam die Augen. Sie war in einer kleinen Halle aus Holz. Sie lies ihren Blick schweifen, und er blieb hängen in einer Ecke.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Die Ecke war dunkler als alle andren. In der Ecke bewegte sich etwas.  
  
Lea schleifte sich 2 Meter vor die Ecke. Ihre Augen, Blut überströmt konnten zarte Umrisse erkennen. Lea fing an schwer zu atmen. Ihr Herz fing an zu rasen sie drehte sich um. Kauerte sich auf krabbelte auf allen vieren in die Ecke und konnte ihre Augen nicht mehr loslassen.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Lea gab sich selbst eine Ohrfeige. Träumte sie? War das ein Mensch in der Ecke, ein Mensch wie sie?  
  
Ein Mädchen starrte in Leas Augen. Ihre Haare hingen ihr tief ins Gesicht. Sie hatte sich in den Umhang gewickelt.  
  
Das Mädchen musste die Verschwundene aus Slytherin sein. Wie war ihr Name?  
  
Alice Gloye Draco hatte Lea davon erzählt. Ihre Eltern hatten sie einmal besucht. Ohne Alice. Wie sie verschwunden war.  
  
"Alice" das Mädchen zuckte auf, presste den Umhang gegen ihren Oberkörper und schüttelte den Kopf leicht auf und ab.  
  
Lea nahm ihren Umhang ab und legte ihn über Alice's Schultern.  
  
"Wir müssen hier raus. Beide. Wir müssen einen Weg finden" flüsterte Alice ganz leise. Lea konnte nicht verstehen: "Warum Alice. Warum müssen wir WEG?"  
  
"Weil" murmelte Alice, "wir sonst tot sind. Die Harpune hat Hunger...ständig"  
  
Lea blickte auf Alices Körper und lachte innerlich. Sie musste verrückt sein. Eine Harpune. HAHA. Wo denn?!? Lea schnappte Alices Arm und zog sie hoch und lies sie ebenso schnell wieder auf den Boden plumsen. In ihren Armen und Beinen waren viele kleine Holzsplitter eingezogen. Eitrig und blutend sah ihr Körper aus.  
  
Alice stemmte sich auf. Sie wollte Lea den Umhang geben. Lea schüttelte schnell den Kopf, sie ekelte sich vor dem Umhang.  
  
Irgendwo tropfte in der Halle Wasser...dort mussten sie raus kommen. Nur wie???  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Wenn ihr wissen wollt wies weiter geht...FLEISSIG rewieven! PLEEEEEZE! Okay, es war nicht wirklich ein gutes Chap, aber ich bin ganz zufrieden damit. Und ihr? Wenn ich 5 Rewievs für dieses Chap kriege, schreib ich weiter.  
  
BITTEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!! 


End file.
